


Take no prisoners

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Water Guns, ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon stills, tries to concentrate. Whoever it is has not pulled the trigger yet, so that must be good, but just in case Hakyeon moves his own finger into position. There is always time for a final shot.“They have hyung captive,” Hongbin whispers, and Hakyeon relaxes. This kid, really. “But they don’t know that we know, so we could probably use that to our advantage.”(Or, VIXX have a water fight, chaos ensues)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Take no prisoners

The sun shines above Hakyeon, uncaring of the cold seeping into his clothes. He can hear Jaehwan’s screech and winces, holding the gun closer to his chest.  


“Everything okay up there?”  


Hakyeon waits for an answer, fearing that his own breathing, loud and shallow, does not let him hear Jaehwan’s voice. He will count to five, he decides, before moving.  


One, he steadies himself, lining himself with the edge of his hiding place.  


Two, the sound of giggles far away, and something crashing against the floor. Too far away to be theirs.  


Three, and a hand holds his wrist, the one holding his weight, and pulls. He falls to the side, onto someone, and a hand is on his mouth before he can even make a noise.  


Hakyeon stills, tries to concentrate. Whoever it is has not pulled the trigger yet, so that must be good, but just in case Hakyeon moves his own finger into position. There is always time for a final shot.  


“They have hyung captive,” Hongbin whispers, and Hakyeon relaxes. This kid, really. “But they don’t know that we know, so we could probably use that to our advantage.”  


The hand slides away from his mouth. Hakyeon takes the chance to turn slightly to look at Hongbin, who brings a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. Hakyeon nods in understanding.  


“Jaehwan-ah, can you hear me?” Hakyeon calls again. Hongbin nods in approval, sitting properly beside him. Hakyeon turns to him. “Did you see anything else?”  


Hongbin thinks about it for a moment.  


“Not much. Sanghyuk had taken Jaehwan’s gun-,” he starts saying, and then something occurs to him. “They were out of ammunition. All their guns were piled up near them, so besides whatever Jaehwan hyung had left, they have nothing.”  


Great. Amazing news. Hakyeon himself does not have much to go, and judging by the looks of Hongbin’s gun he didn’t have a lot left either, but if they played their cards well they could get Jaehwan back _and_ get some ammunition.  


Hongbin seems to have arrived to the same conclusion as him, as he got ready to move.  


“They are right at the back, by the entrance door,” Hongbin signs. Hakyeon nods, and gets ready to move himself.  


“We should split, and ambush them.” Hongbin nods. They don’t have a lot of time to act before they grow suspicious or try to get them somehow. It’s now or never.

Hakyeon hears Hongbin run from behind him and does the same from the other side of their hiding place. It takes a little to locate the place Hongbin had been referring to, but finds it easily enough. From where he’s standing he can see the top of their heads, together, probably discussing a plan. Hongbin is staring right across him, gun ready. As Hakyeon gets closer, he can see Taekwoon’s back right at the edge of their base and if he didn’t have an idea already he would have one now for sure.  


Hakyeon moves first, gun tight at the base of Taekwoon’s back, feeling him freeze immediately. Sanghyuk and Wonshik notice, but before Sanghyuk can use Jaehwan’s gun on them, Hongbin comes from behind him, distracting him by making himself the closest aim. It would be stupid of Sanghyuk to turn his back on Hongbin, which is exactly why he doesn’t, but his eyes go from Hongbin to where Hakyeon is crouching behind Taekwoon. Wonshik, smart kid, stays quiet in the middle.  


“I see you have something that’s not yours,” Hakyeon says. He keeps his mouth close to Taekwoon’s ear and he’s rewarded by being able to see the effect that had on him, the little shiver that runs through him as soon as he starts to speak. “You can’t hit both of us, and you know it, so we’ll make you an offer.”  


Hakyeon can see Jaehwan getting up and walking to the pile of empty guns that Hongbin had mentioned to him earlier, almost as if he can read Hakyeon’s mind.  


“You can keep that gun,” he says, going for threatening, “we’ll keep one of yours instead and we’ll go on our way. No harming anyone. In exchange,” Hakyeon gets even closer, nose brushing against the back of Taekwoon’s neck, “you will give us a two minute truce.”  


“That’s not-,” Taekwoon starts to complain, but Hakyeon pushes the gun lower, effectively shutting him up.  


Taekwoon’s going to get back at him for this later. It’s going to be fun.  


“Good,” Hongbin and Jaehwan get going first, and only when they are away from Sanghyuk’s range Hakyeon gets up, changing his aim from Taekwoon to Sanghyuk, not turning his back on them until he’s at a safe distance.  


“The two minutes start now!”

*

By the time Hakyeon reaches Hongbin and Jaehwan, they are already done with refilling the deposit of the gun they took from Taekwoon’s team and are finishing filling Hongbin’s one. Hakyeon shakes his own gun, feeling barely enough water for a shot.  


They are so lucky their bluff worked…  


As Hongbin finishes, Hakyeon unscrews the deposit of his gun and gets closer to the small tap on the rooftop wall.  


“We have like 30 seconds, go cover, I’ll go in a bit,” Hakyeon instructs. Hongbin nods, wordless, and takes Jaehwan with him. He can hear Sanghyuk and Wonshik muttering from where they left them, and if he focused he’s sure he could almost feel Taekwoon looking at him. 

“Hyung, come on!” Hongbin calls out. The time is almost running out and the gun is not full yet. Hakyeon hears movement behind him and makes a choice, dashing to the safety of the cover.  


Both Hongbin and Jaehwan are loaded and aiming somewhere behind him when he runs, covering his run home.  


He’s there, so close. Taekwoon yells some directions and Hakyeon runs harder, hoping that he somehow does not get more wet than he really is. Jaehwan shoots. Hakyeon looks behind, almost there.  


That’s his mistake.  


His foot slips, a wet patch he completely misses, and falls onto the ground.

*

Taekwoon insists on piggybacking him all the way to the apartment himself, leaving the kids to continue the game by themselves. Hakyeon would have gone alone to the apartment but, “You scraped your knee,” Taekwoon had said, followed by “and you hit your head.” And that had basically been it, even if Hakyeon tried to argue all the way back.  


“I’m fine, you know,” Hakyeon repeats for what it’s probably the third time in the last ten minutes. Taekwoon pretends not to hear this time, walking to the kitchen and putting Hakyeon down as carefully as possible before going to find the first aid kit they surely have somewhere in the dorm. He does not ignore him though, shooting him a look that makes Hakyeon sneak a smile on his face when Taekwoon has turned around and away from him. It’s only while he’s getting some water for himself that Hakyeon notices that in the rush of getting here, he has carried the water gun with him.  


The irony of searching for water while still being wet from head to toe is not lost on him.  


He’s considering whether or not to refill the glass with the gun when Taekwoon comes back carrying a small box with him. “Let’s see,” Taekwoon says, setting the box on the counter and opening it to examine the content. It’s probably meant more to himself than Hakyeon, but after being carried down he does not need to be told twice, sitting on the counter right beside Taekwoon’s impromptu station.  


The counter gives Hakyeon a slight height advantage and a very good angle of the little frown Taekwoon gets looking at his scraped knee. It’s distracting, so much that he doesn’t notice him picking up the gauze, that when his cold hand grabs his leg to keep it still he can’t help but suck a breath, startled.  


“Does it hurt?” Taekwoon asks. His voice is soft, concerned. Hakyeon shakes his head, unable to make his throat work all of a sudden.  


Taekwoon’s work is quick, his hands careful, and Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off of any of it. So much that he does not hear Taekwoon when he talks next.  


He does feel the cold hand sneaking under his shirt, yelping involuntarily. Taekwoon is giggling when Hakyeon comes back from the scare and Hakyeon almost finds it cute.  


“This is not funny,” Hakyeon says.  


“You should have heard yourself,” Taekwoon replies, in between breathless laughs. Hakyeon is not so much offended as he wants revenge, and his hands move without him really noticing.  


The water is falling from the deposit of the gun before Hakyeon can think better of it, and sliding down Taekwoon’s hair, and neck, splashing Hakyeon just from how close they are.  


Time stops, the seconds stretching as Taekwoon breathes sharply, the cold water sliding down his shirt.  


Taekwoon’s face is one of surprise, like he did not think Hakyeon would _really_ dare. Hakyeon thinks he should have known better.  


“Do you really think _this_ is funny?”  


Hakyeon can’t help the smile on his face, and he wants to answer, he really really does, but Taekwoon is close, and wet and right there and smiling, and Hakyeon feels light and happy.  


So he kisses him, instead. Leans in, grabs him by his shirt, and tastes the water directly from his mouth. His other hand finding Taekwoon’s hair in a heartbeat, holding on for the ride. Taekwoon takes a step forward, making it easier for Hakyeon to wrap his legs around Taekwoon’s. Keeping him near.  


But because Taekwoon is Taekwoon, and Hakyeon is clearly distracted, he does not notice the hand sneaking inside his shirt until the cold hand spreads along his lower back.  


“You ass-,” Hakyeon gasps, the hand holding Taekwoon’s hair tightening without him meaning to. Taekwoon gasps too, an echo of his own, but smiles, Hakyeon can feel the smile against his lips even as he tries to kiss him again, and the smile spreads to his own lips against his better judgment.  


They are so close, the only thing Hakyeon can see are Taekwoon’s eyes, shining in mirth. “Do you think you will get away with that?” he says, voice raspy, pretending to be annoyed, yet knowing he very much looks like he’s having the time of his life.  


Taekwoon’s only answer is to lean in, tilting his head up to meet his lips. It’s a convincing argument, Hakyeon thinks.  


And he can get revenge later.

**Author's Note:**

> As it is usual, thank you to the amazing T for the beta.
> 
> ♥


End file.
